Life in WWIII
by peaceloverainbows
Summary: It was all so horrific. Everyday millions would die for something as simple as an accidental bump on the shoulder. God it was hard to believe the world could turn into something so cruel and miserable. No it was not world war 2, this was a whole new story. World war 3… SKHK children


A new baby was just born into the new world. It was a little girl named Millicent Im Soo. She was a healthy little girl born into a world of chaos. Her parents, Im yong Soo and Leon Soo go to fill out her birthing information. 9 pounds, born July 7th 2020, and made a soldier from birth. Her father Im yong Soo, is the twin brother of an invader, Im Hyung Soo who represents North Korea. The north invaded with Russia and the two gained ultimate power over most of the world. Im yong Soo is an enemy and it's shocking that him and his child are allowed to survive. Im yong Soo's husband, Leon Soo, is a frail man who isn't expected to be seen as fit for the new world. Soon he may be killed. Millicent seems to be a well formed, strong baby who is expected to do great things in the new world. She is sent home with her family and begins her life as a growing child in this new world... Millicent turns 4. She is diagnosed with leukemia and not expected to live through it. Her parents want their baby to fight the disease but she doesn't appear to be growing healthier. Soldiers want this little girl terminated but her parents are reluctant to cure her. The leaders, Hyung and Ivan, say they will grant her survival if Leon will do something for them. Leon is forced to be humiliated in front of the public for their own personal sick twisted game. He first is branded with NK on his left thigh. Directly after the branding he is forced to walk through town naked, showing off the marking. After that day Leon is unable to move for several weeks. The leaders, very pleased, have the girl live for now... After 2 years the girl is allowed to attend school. She is 6 and already is known by every child, parent, and teacher as the girl with the branded family. Other kids laugh at Millicent and mock her for her father's deed to keep her alive. As class begins, they edge to their leaders. They say thanks and pray they will live long and happy days. The first subject is environmental sciences. The class is lectured on the food chain. Their teacher draws a fox eating a rabbit and asks what this represents in our society. He calls on Millicent to answer the question. She just answers with 'that poor rabbit'. The teacher blows up and tells her to sit in the corner. She sits and sighs with a sad face. The teacher calls on another girl, Kanae Takahashi, and asks her the same question. She responds with, "The strong overpower the weak. Show no mercy and don't hold back." She is praised then Millicent is asked again what it means in society. She asks why the rabbit must die. She then is sent to the principal's office and has her parents be called. Leon and Im yong Soo show up and listen to the story. Of course they see that their child has done no wrong but never would they say that out loud. They apologize for her actions and take her home. She asks Leon why the rabbit must die. He responds with that's just nature sweetie... Millicent enters the 6th grade after elementary school. She knows how to act and behave but still sees no point in it all. They begin each hour praising their lords and wishing them long and happy days. Her first 3 hours go well then lunch hits. She eats alone in the corner of the lunch room. She doesn't mind, she goes off into her own thoughts and doesn't feel so alone. Occasionally, some bullies pick on her and take her lunch but she's used to going hungry now. Her parents have become so poor she sometimes doesn't eat for days. She eats a slice of pizza and then goes to sit by the band room to listen to the high school play their music. She sways along until it's time to go to 4th hour. The day goes like any other and then she waits after school for her parents. Leon picks her up and other parents laugh at him, knowing who he is and what he's done. However Millicent loves him very much and holds his hand as they walk to the car. She gets in and is driven home... Middle school becomes more harsh for Millicent as she enters the 7th grade. Her parents decided to have another child so now she has a sister named Candee Soo. Candee was healthy but unusually small for a child. Millicent vowed to protect her and teach her the ropes. As she begins school, the other children talk about her baby sister and don't use kind words and phrases. They've started a rumor that Leon sleeps around and she was the bastard child. Millicent knew that was not true but she let the kids have their fun. She makes a new friend who has lost her family to a camp, she is a little Indian girl named Bala. Bala was freed from the camp because she was given to a new family before her parents were taken away. She had a brother but he became a soldier and was never seen or heard from again. The two girls share a lunch and a laugh or two the head back to class. Bala becomes a laughing stock because she's friends with Millicent. Millicent is used to the mocking but Bala is more sensitive so she protects her. The two girls grow up together and become very close… Millicent is now a freshman. She and Bala have survived this long. Millicent's sister is walking and trying to make sentences. Leon has become very depressed and is on suicide watch. Im yong Soo has taken up smoking and has been to the hospital 4 times in the past year. Millicent now counts on Bala to keep her company. The girls make a new friend named Giselle. She has lost her parents to an unknown illness and has been on her own since. She and the girls hit it off fast and they withstand high school together. All 3 get picked on and are looked down upon by everyone. Giselle, Bala, and Millicent take on the world together and are different from the rest of the school... Millicent, Bala, and Giselle graduate and go straight to their new occupations they were assigned at birth. Bala goes to be a maid to the powerful soldiers, Giselle goes to be a house wife to an assigned husband, and Millicent goes into the military. The girls part ways and never see each other again. Millicent now has a larger family. She has 2 little brothers to protect as well. Im yong Soo has had 5 different surgeries in 7 years and Leon was in the hospital after attempting to hang himself. Millicent was determined to become strong and then become part of a resistance. She trained in a camp and has had 6 near death experiences including hunger and wounds. In 3 years, she is ready for battle. She goes onto the battlefield and makes it out alive. But at what cost? Hundreds have died at her hands and they were probably innocent people. She returned home after 8 years dragging the chains of shame and misery… She returns home and began to care for her dysfunctional family. Leon was home but still very unstable, Im yong Soo's health was hanging by a thread, and her siblings were mentally scarred and horrified by the world. Millicent then joined a resistance in town. It was very underground and secret but did a lot of damage. She aimed for the highest goal. To assassinate the leaders. Everyone thought she was mad. Until she went to actually do it. She went for her fathers, her siblings, her friends, for the world. She broke into their headquarters and successfully murdered Im Hyung Soo but was murdered by Ivan. Millicent's body was thrown into a ditch and rotted without anyone minding her death. Leon successfully killed himself, Im yong Soo had a heart attack and died, her siblings were sent to death by Ivan, and the resistance was found and slaughtered... It all was tragic indeed. But those who fight back surely don't go down with shame, they go with honor, pride, and respect. Those who go out with no pride, go without love or respect... Ivan died after a fatal heart attack from paranoia. Then the people took over and made a monument to Millicent Im Soo. The girl who fought back to take what belonged to them. She became the one children praised every morning. Leon became the one who showed them mercy. Im yong Soo was the one who showed them the true love of a parent. And her siblings showed innocence and those who do not deserve death. The Soos never left without some sort of message or act of love. They left with honor and dignity. Don't just see any child as another baby. They could be the one who changes the world… 


End file.
